There's No Telling Where Love May Appear
by technotreegrass
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Jashi Week 2018. Thank You Sallychan-stories for the cover art
1. Anniversary

**May 6th – Anniversary**

 **(celebrate the anniversary of jashi's [in]famous first kiss!)**

* * *

It was becoming their favorite pastime, to slip out beyond the castle walls, get away from the town and farms around the base, and lose themselves in nature. Adjusting to his birthright as Imperial Prince was proving quite a challenge, having dedicated himself to the warrior arts for the past 67 years. Hand in hand, Jack and Ashi walked through a grove of cherry blossom trees, admiring the beauty of nature, and reveling in the peace that was not always offered to them at home.

Silently, Ashi dropped his hand and knelt beside a small pond adjacent to the grove, taking a drink of the cool water. An old memory suddenly struck him: he and the African chief's son celebrating the end of the dry season by jumping into large puddles and throwing mud at each other as the rain heavily fell from the laden clouds above. With a devilish grin, he snuck up on Ashi from behind, and pushed her into the water. He was familiar with this pond, a shallow depth and a mud bottom would save her from getting hurt.

She recovered quickly, her face and kimono soaked in water and mud patches. "Jack, what the _hell?"_ She snapped, glaring at him as he laughed heartily at her situation. She reached into the water and hurled mud at him, ruining his pristine gi. Still laughing, seemingly unperturbed by her attack, he removed his sandals and jumped into the pond, sinking ankle deep into the mud, and threw a mud ball back at her. The smile never left his face as the two threw mud back and forth at each other, even when one hit him directly in the face. His enthusiasm was catching, as her annoyance faded against her will and she started to mirror Jack's glee, laughing loudly as the mud flew.

Ashi dug both hands into the mud, picking up a large pile to hurl at him, but Jack caught her by surprise, covering her with his mud ridden gi. She opened her mouth to ask why, her kimono still covered her just fine, but Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her close, silencing her with a passionate kiss. In an instant, she immediately solved the mystery of his intention, and returned it gladly, holding onto him as tightly as she could, and pouring every ounce of love she had for her man into it.

The kiss ended with a desperate need of air, their foreheads touching as they panted, stupid grins on both their faces as they looked into each other's eyes. "Happy anniversary, my love."


	2. Table For Two

**May 7th- Table for Two**

 **(sharing a meal together, big or small)**

 _Thank You steshin for your help with the restaurant terms._

* * *

It's amazing how much a companion could change everything. No, how much _Ashi_ could change everything for him. Eating on the road, whether something he hunted or had stashed away, or eating in an establishment didn't make any difference to Jack. It was something he rarely gave much thought to anymore. If he did carry a pile of coins from some grateful person, he was often told "your money is no good here," and the goodwill of his name and deeds fed, clothed, and bedded him. The state of any eatery or lodging facility didn't bother him, as long as the food didn't kill him and bedbugs didn't eat him alive.

But now that Ashi was in his life, despite the fact that she was accustomed to a hard life, Jack wanted things to be easier for her. More eateries and proper beds then camping, if possible. So when their travels brought them to a major city, he made inquiries of all the locals for the best restaurant in the city. Many people gave different answers, but the decision was made when an old woman took a good look at him and suggested a Japanese restaurant around the corner. He was always quick to indulge in what remained of his culture and this was his first chance to share that with Ashi, but of course, only if she agreed to it. "What do you think of udon noodles?"

She tilted her head to the side. Noodles sounded familiar, but not udon. "What's that?"

"A meal from my homeland."

"Let's go," she immediately agreed, wishing to partake of his culture as much as he did.

He couldn't help but smile as he pulled back the _noren_ curtain that covered the entrance, instinctively slipping his feet out of his sandals as soon as he saw the _tatami_ floor and into a pair of provided slippers. Ashi looked confused but mimicked his actions, unwrapping her leaf boots and leaving them next to his geta.

The restaurant was quite crowded, curtains splitting the large room into sections but thankfully a small table for two could be found in the back. Ashi found it awkward to tuck her legs beneath her as she sat, but hid her discomfort. Jack's joy was undeniable, and she would not ruin this for him. He guided her through the menu, sharing memories and experiences from his youth about the various dishes they offered. Soon their decisions were made; Ashi played it safe by ordering the same meal he did.

"This place is beautiful," Ashi commented, looking around at the décor, taking in everything she could.

Jack took a deep relaxing breath, taking in the familiar smell of the noodles as a bowl made its way to a nearby table, and noted the familiar markings around the rim, remembering when his mother presented him with a very similar design. "Yes, it is." He was so accustomed to seeing an assortment of beings: humans of all nationalities, aliens, and androids of all colors, shapes, and sizes. But their fellow patrons were all of Asian descent, some speaking Japanese in hushed tones. A _biwa_ player in the corner provided entertainment, playing a meditative tune on her lute that Jack had last heard _so many_ years ago. If he closed his eyes, it would be so easy to imagine himself _home._

"Sorry about this," the waitress apologized as she placed one large bowl of noodles before them, with two sets of chopsticks and two cups of tea. "We're so busy, we're actually running out of bowls for everyone. This is two meals poured into one."

"It's quite alright, thank you," Ashi said, snapping Jack out of his fantasy. She was his anchor to this terrible time, but at least she made this hell bearable. She eagerly dove in, " _Mhmm_ , Jack, this is _delicious,"_ she complimented before slurping the remaining noodles.

"Yes, it is," he agreed, and they both went to work, on the large bowl. Neither were paying much attention to what their chopsticks were grabbing, just slurped their respective noodles. Ashi saw it coming but was too late to stop it, a shared noodle was bringing their faces closer together, until finally, their lips met. The two stared at each other, too shocked to move, too surprised by the thrill this small motion filled them with. Jack pulled away, his face bright red as he hid from her. _What have I done? I have ruined everything! She will think we are lovers—not that that is a bad thing, but, would she accept that?_

"Jack."

He turned to face her, and got a mouth full of noodles for his trouble, Ashi grinning evilly. He swallowed and smiled back, regaining his sense of ease around her.

* * *

 _I have no regrets._


	3. Love To Hate You

**May 8th - Love to Hate You (Tuesday)**

 **(it was loathe at first sight for the couple)**

"Jack, what's that?"

It was the fourth time in an hour that Ashi had asked that same question, but he was ever indulgent with her curiosity and desire to learn. "Earthworms," he confirmed, following her pointed finger to a flat rock covered in squirming pink creatures with tube-like bodies. "They primarily live beneath the dirt, but after a storm, they may come to the surface and travel above ground to a new, hopefully safer, area for them to live."

She studied them intently for a moment, and then looked back at him with a wicked smirk. "I fail to see the resemblance."

"What?" His mind raced but couldn't think of a proper explanation for her comment.

"Deceiver! Worm! Scum!" She half shouted at him, a teasing grin revealing her true feelings.

He returned her grin, "now you're just repeating yourself."

"Lecherous snake!"

This time he blushed, taking her words to heart. He was a snake, harboring some hidden conflicting thoughts about her that he dared not voice. "Enough!"

"No! I will never stop!" She stomped her foot, trying to glare at him, but the situation was too humorous and broke her concentration, causing her to bust up laughing.

"Yes, yes, I know, until your dying breath," he matched his original exasperated tone, but kept his teasing grin.

"There is no hope for you, foolish Samurai. No matter what you have planned for me, I will never buckle, never waver." _Technically speaking, I didn't,_ she mused. _I wanted to save the planet from being destroyed, but its Aku's doing, not Jack's._

 _She remembers so much, as do I. Is that memory a somewhat pleasant one for her as it is for me?_ After he achieved his goal of showing her the truth, he never expected her to stay by his side, wishing to directly aide him in his quest to destroy Aku once and for all.

"You are a parasite, samurai," she said with a smile, taking his hand in hers, her eyes expressing her unspoken gratitude for saving her life.

"You are very troubled, and very confused," he replied, squeezing her hand, expressing his own appreciation of her companionship. They continued down the path, each unable to stop looking and smiling at the other.


	4. Nature Lovers

**May 9th - Nature Lovers (Wednesday)**

 **(enjoying the beauty of nature together)**

There was rarely a schedule to adhere to, a desire to reach their destination by a certain time, so Ashi felt comfortable to stop and admire their surroundings when she and Jack were fortunate enough to travel through a large forest. Like a child, she was drawn to everything, following the faint tracks of an animal to chart its daily journey, asking a dozen questions about every piece of flora and fauna, and Jack answered to the best of his ability, pleased to see her enthusiasm.

Today, she was silent, though Jack's acute hearing accounted for when she stopped walking beside him to investigate whatever caught her eye. By his estimate, she was a dozen paces behind him when he heard her say "Hello little one." He stopped and turned, smiling as she coaxed a black rhino beetle onto her index finger. "Isn't he beautiful?" She asked, giving Jack a sudden flashback to presenting his mother with bugs he found in the fields.

"Yes," he agreed, standing beside her, a hand on her shoulder. The beetle raised its head, observing the new arrival, and then it's

 _metal scythe, cutting his gi and leaving a scratch on his chest_

leg, as if greeting him as a human would before lowering it.

"How fitting that you see the beauty in such a little creature. It speaks well to your true loyalty, putting the preservation of nature above all else."

"Why?" She asked, and the beetle briefly fluttered its wings, but made no attempt to fly off, as if it too was curious to hear what Jack had to say.

"You see something worth protecting. Aku saw a weapon. He has a massive army of drones modelled after beetles, sent to destroy those Aku deems his enemies."

"You're still here," she cheekily pointed out.

"He foolishly assumed bigger and better robots would be enough to bring me down. Humans…" his voice trailed off as his jaw clenched, remembering what he had done, "humans were nearly my downfall."

Ashi took his hand in both of hers, the beetle automatically moving to a safe place on top of her hands. "This human will proudly bolster you in any way she can, fight by your side, and one day, when people see a beetle, they won't think of a dangerous, hostile drone, but a cute little bug."

"Because Aku will be but a memory," he said, filled with new determination.

"Because you'll be home in the _past,_ and no one will know such horrific monstrosities ever existed."

"But he destroyed all the time portals."

"We'll find a way, we always do."

"Yes," Jack smiled, his free hand brushing away a few wayward strands of hair from her face. _"We_ always do."


	5. Royal Blood

**May 10th - Royal Blood (Thursday)**

 **(focusing on jack and ashi's powerful lineage)**

* * *

Rebuilding took highest priority when Jack returned home to the past, so the Emperor's many questions about his son's new companion were given only vague answers, and he barely wrapped his head around this "time travel" concept. Half a day had passed since the two last saw each other, but his son claimed fifty years had happened within this short span? How is that possible? He looked no different than before, just disheveled from battle. He was close, perhaps too close, to this strange woman. Jack did not yet give voice to his intentions with her, but the Emperor feared marriage. A prince did not have the luxury to marry just anyone. His bride must be a political match first and foremost, and love would hopefully come soon after.

His wife had no such reservations about this strange woman, accepting her as soon as their son made it clear she was important to him. So when the four of them were able to share their first evening meal together, the Emperor requested to hear the full story of how the two met. Jack and Ashi stiffened for a moment, and then his hand comfortably engulfed hers for support. Ashi confessed all, holding nothing back. The others remained silent: Jack was supportive, the Empress shocked, and the Emperor's frowned deepened. A simple peasant girl he could abide as a daughter-in-law, a future empress of his land, but a trained assassin raised to worship evil incarnate? "If you were raised by an all-female cult, do you know who your father is?"

She didn't hesitate, looking him directly in the eyes. "Aku."

"Hell spawn!" The Emperor spat, rising to his feet as quickly as his aged body would allow, leaning heavily on his cane as he pointed a shaky finger at her. "I will not tolerate a monster in my house. Away with you, demon, and never seek the company of my son again!"

"Husband, she could not help the circumstances of her birth. She has proven herself a worthy ally and is clearly devoted to our son." The Empress defended, putting her hands on the woman's shoulders.

He shook his head, her words had no effect on him. "I know you wanted many children, and I regret only giving you one, but you cannot seek a substitute daughter in this abomination."

"You're wrong, Father," Jack said, moving between him and his love. His voice was calm but his eyes remained stern. "Ashi is pure of heart. She does not retain the marks of her heritage. She would never betray me or the principles this land stands for."

 _My son, how could you do this?_ The Emperor returned his son's gaze, both unwavering in their beliefs. He dreamed of his son returning a hero, a man well versed in the art of war, tempered by mercy and justice. The ideal leader to lead his people to an age of peace and prosperity. But to defend an unholy abomination… surely there was only one reason for it. "Do not let your base needs cloud your mind."

In an instant, the mood changed. Ashi's eyes flicked back and forth between the two, looking for any subtle movement as the two men glared each other down. Time seemed to slow and her heart raced as her lover's eyes narrowed dangerously, a common sight in battle. A soft gasp escaped her lips as his hand moved to rest on the handle of his katana. Jack adored his father, kept the man high on a mental pedestal. Would they come to blows because of _her?_

"Husband!" The Empress shouted, breaking the men's concentration, as they both turned to watch her grab the Emperor's arm and gently pull him out of the room. "Come with me." If Jack wasn't so furious, he would have found it an amusing sight, his great father being disciplined like a child. The door slid shut, and Ashi moved to stand next to him, her hand slipping into his. He didn't move or even acknowledge her presence until the echoes of the lecture his mother gave disappeared.

"Ashi, forgive me," he begged, surprising her. He turned to face her, his shoulders sagging as the tension dropped, and his handsome features were marred with worry. "I thought he would understand. I thought he could see how far you've come."

She blushed slightly from his praise, but a slight smile quickly disappeared. "Jack, you didn't even flinch when Aku confirmed I was his daughter, why?"

He dropped her hands and cupped her face, flashing her a reassuring smile as their eyes met. "Because I know you," he said matter of factly, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her eyes. "Because I gave you the chance to choose your allegiance for yourself, and you chose to be Aku's enemy and fight to end his tyrannical reign."

"What if your father never sees that?" She timidly asked, scared of his answer, but she had to know the truth. "You're the prince of this land. Everyone looks to you to rebuild the country and restore their way of life. You won't keep their loyalty long if they know you associate with me." Allowing the Emperor to enforce his threat would hurt worse than the white hot pain from the sword cutting her demon form, but she would never stand in his way and prevent him from doing his duty.

"I do not feel comfortable hiding anything from my parents, but the rest of the kingdom does not need to know about your lineage. Let them see the proud, strong, beautiful woman that I do, and they will accept you for who you are. If my father remains blinded by his hate…" It was hard to give voice to such a horrible declaration, and he prayed that cooler heads would prevail, but she had to know. "Then he will lose a son, and an heir to the throne if necessary."

Ashi took a step backward, hands covering her gaping jaw. Did she really hear him correctly? "Jack, you can't! Your birthright is everything you've ever fought for. You can't deny it because of me!"

"My goal was to destroy Aku, restore my kingdom to its former glory, and let the world grow and evolve without his evil influence," he corrected. "The monster is dead, and the country is well on its way to being rebuilt. It will survive without me, but I would not without you by my side."

Words of protest died in her throat as she looked up at his sincere face. _He means every word._ She knew he loved her dearly, but this went far beyond what she expected. He leaned down and kissed away the tears she didn't know she had shed, and fell into his arms, holding him tightly. "I don't deserve you, Jack."

"And I don't deserve you, but I thank the gods morning, noon, and night that you are here with me all the same," Jack returned her embrace, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

The young lovers conversed easily as they walked the corridors the next morning, but Jack went silent when he caught sight of his parents up ahead, and protectively stood in front of Ashi. Last night wasn't forgiven or forgotten so easily.

Feeling the pressure from his wife's gaze, the Emperor approached his son. "Ashi, I wish to apologize my words last night. As much as I despise your heritage, for now, I simply reserve my judgement. Your actions will speak of your true nature, and then we shall see if you are a good fit for my son and this kingdom."

"I will not disappoint you, your highness," she bowed deeply to him.


	6. Heat Of Battle

**May 11th - Heat of Battle (Friday)**

 **(showcase both their prowess on the battlefield)**

* * *

Everyone in earshot of the training yard flinched as the metal harshly clashed, force clearly being applied to the blow. A few visiting petitioners from the merchant guild panicked, appalled that others nearby quickly went about their business and showed no concern. "Are we under attack? Where are the guards?"

"It's just the Emperor and his wife sparring," a passing servant informed them, his tone suggesting it was a perfectly normal occurrence for this to happen.

The three looked at each other, seeking confirmation that they all heard the same thing. "A woman, _sparring?"_ The eldest amongst them sputtered.

The servant merely shrugged, "I don't question the will of the Emperor."

"We have an appointment to speak with the Emperor about certain matters later today. May we watch?"

"They always attract quite a crowd. A few more won't matter. Follow me."

They were led into a fenced in area, the perimeter covered by curious onlookers from almost every social station. Just as described, Emperor Shinjiro was locked in fierce combat with his wife Ashi, both dressed and armed identically in a gi and wielding a katana. Their movements were swift, easily flowing into the next, never a moment stolen for a breath. It was like living artwork. More than once did the petitioners think a strike would finally hit its mark, but with lighting quick reflexes and the agility of a snake, the opposing blade parried it away, and the cycle started anew.

Children were fascinated by the prowess of the master warriors, little wooden swords tucked into their obi, and would no doubt be imitating what they saw in play later. Soldiers were envious of their skills and aspired to match their level. A visiting daimyo shook his head and grumbled under his breath, "this is what happens when you interact with other lands: madness. Our traditional values are threatened, and our beloved leader encourages it."

"He saved us all from Aku," a child, who was born in the mines, bravely retorted before her mother planted a hand over her mouth and immediately apologized for her outburst.

"Yes," the daimyo reluctantly agreed. Aku reduced everyone's status to that of a peasant, and he worked the fields he owned alongside his serfs to feed those who toiled in the mines. The victorious prince restored everyone's proper titles, earning the loyalty of the noble classes, but it did not change his traditional upbringing. "The Empress is a foreigner, but she must still abide by our customs."

No one said anything, watching the Empress steal the advantage from her husband and forcing him into the defensive.

"I, for one, support our warrior Empress," the youngest of the petitioners spoke up. The eldest petitioner and the daimyo stared at him as if he was crazy. "Our country was weakened by Aku's reign. The only reason we weren't conquered back then is because he killed any who tried, with disturbing ease. With two leaders who are clearly master warriors, I feel secure that they will continue to keep us safe and repel any invaders, either diplomatically or on the battlefield."

"Mind your tongue and respect your elders," the daimyo warned, but the young man was not fazed.

The match did not last long after that, with the Emperor conceding defeat to his wife with a proud smile. The crowd dispersed and the petitioners made their way to the throne room, except for the youngest, who walked straight up to the Emperor. The elder swore under his breath, vowing to remove the man from the guild for such impertinence, but the Emperor greeted him by name, as if he was an old friend, and heard his petition right then and there.

"You have a good man among your numbers, to attract the Emperor's attention like that," the daimyo praised. "I am confident he will do great things for your guild."

"Indeed," the eldest agreed, surprised at how well things were going. Perhaps an unconventional Emperor was exactly what they needed.


End file.
